Trouble
by Junebugsm
Summary: The Foster's house is safe; the Jacob siblings know that - but what about when one of them gets into some serious trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**The Foster's house is safe; the Jacob siblings know that - but what about when one of them gets into some serious trouble?**

(Jude does something wrong at school and he's afraid of how his foster mothers will react.)

* * *

><p>'<em>Why did I do something so stupid?' <em>Jude asked himself as he sat outside the principal's office waiting to be called in. _'Because you'd fail if you hadn't.'_ He answered himself.

Jude had been living with the Foster's for almost two months now and hadn't received even one beating - and more importantly neither had Callie. Both the siblings were safe and well cared for and neither could be happier. They were still cautious and generally well behaved but they were relaxed had let their guard down.

Until now...

Jude was sitting nervously in the school administration building. His math teacher was talking to the principal about how she'd caught him stealing the mid-term exam from her desk. His foster mother who was unfortunately also the vice principal of the school wasn't in her office, luckily, which bought him some more time. She was always good to him, they both were, but he wasn't sure how they'd react to something like this.

Jude had known that stealing was wrong and he knew that cheating was wrong too but he was so afraid of failing. He had a math mid-term in a week and when he saw his teacher put the test paper into her bottom drawer and then leave the room to answer her phone he decided to take the risk and steal it. Unfortunately he had been caught and he knew that there was no getting out of this one.

Normally Jude wouldn't have done something like this, he was a good kid. But he was afraid of failing. He had failed before and it hadn't been good - his previous foster father had gotten angry with him because they had been called to the school and had to listen to his teachers talk about him and insist that they, as his parents, helped him out. This time Jude didn't want to fail - he loved his new house and his new foster moms and he was determined to do well. Unfortunately for him, math wasn't a subject he could understand easily and he knew that there was a good chance he wouldn't pass. He didn't want to upset either Stef or Lena and risk ruining a good thing. He had no idea how he had managed to pass that placement test. He had really been lucky but he knew that he wouldn't get that lucky twice.

"Jude Jacobs." His math teacher distracted him from his thoughts. She was standing at the door of the principal's office, waiting for him to enter.

Jude reluctantly got up and walked inside.

"Jude." Principal Sanchez said as he took a seat in front of her desk. "I'm very disappointed in you. You stole a test and planned to cheat. That is not the kind of behavior we accept at this school. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Jude remained silent. There was nothing he could say that would justify what he had done - even he knew that. He had taken a risk and had failed and now he had to pay the price. He wasn't afraid of the consequences at school - teachers rarely did anything bad. It was the punishment he would receive at home that worried him - those sometimes became violent and dangerous.

"I'm sure you know what you did was wrong." The principal continued.

Jude nodded slowly.

"Then why did you do it?" She asked him.

Jude just shrugged.

"Well, there are going to be consequences." She told him. "One weeks suspension and you'll receive an F for the mid-terms as well."

Jude accepted that. He hadn't been expecting anything less. The part he didn't like was having to stay home alone with either of his foster moms. Even Callie wouldn't be there with him during school hours and he wasn't even sure she's want to be around him after this. She had always protected him and looked after him but she had always told him to be good and honest and that it was wrong to steal and cheat. They had stolen food a couple of times and once even a jacket from a store when their clothes were torn and it was the middle of winter. But that had only been for the sake of survival, this was different and Callie wouldn't be pleased.

The door opening once again distracted Jude from his thoughts. He turn around and his face fell further when he saw Lena standing there, confusion written all over his face.

"What happened?" Lena asked as she took a seat beside Jude.

"I caught him stealing this from my desk just now." The math teacher told Lena as she handed her the booklet of questions.

Lena's eyes went wide as she looked from the booklet to Jude.

"Jude?" She asked softly, hoping that he'd give her some explanation.

But Jude looked down at his hands, answering her question without words.

"He's suspended for a week and he's banned from sitting for the math exam." Karina Sanchez told Lena.

"Alright." Lena said, resigned.

Lena gave Jude a disappointing look at she lead him out the door and to her own office. She was angry and upset but apart from that she was also confused. She knew that Jude had trouble with math, hell she had basically cheated for him as well but she never expected something like this from him. He was such a good kid and he rarely got into trouble. Why hadn't he just come to her for help?

"Sit down." Lena instructed him.

Jude did as he was asked but he didn't look up. He suddenly developed a very strong interest in a piece of lint on his jeans.

"Why did you do it Jude?" Lena asked him.

Once again Jude remained silent.

Lena sighed. She knew that she wasn't going to get him to talk right now. He was clearly afraid and she herself needed some time to cool down. She'd talk to him once they got home.

"Okay, you may go back to class." She told him and for the first time Jude looked up at her. "I don't want another complaint about you and the moment school's over I want you to meet me at the car."

Jude nodded and disappeared out the door before Lena could change her mind.

* * *

><p>At lunch Callie headed to the middle school corridor to check on Jude just like she did everyday. She expected to find him sitting in his lunch room with his classmates just like he was everyday but was surprised to find him sitting alone, crying, instead.<p>

"Jude?" Callie asked as she sat down beside him.

"I'm so sorry Callie." Jude said, looking terrified.

"What happened?" Callie asked, the worry evident in her voice.

"I wasn't thinking." Jude said, forgetting that his sister didn't know what he was talking about. "I thought I wouldn't get caught and I'd be able to do better."

"What did you do Jude?" Callie asked a little forcefully, trying to snap him out of his rant.

"I stole the test." Jude answered her. "I wouldn't have passed if I didn't. But the teacher caught me and I'll fail now and they told Lena."

"Jude." Callie said, the disappointment clear in her voice.

Jude looked away instantly at the sound of her voice. He had upset her just like he knew he would. Once again he wondered why he had done something so stupid.

"What will they do?" He asked softly.

Callie knew exactly what he was talking about. But she had no answer. She couldn't even imagine what would happen. These people weren't like the others - these people didn't get angry often and their punishments were always appropriate. But then again the crime had never been this big. So far the only trouble the Jacob siblings had gotten into was waking up a little late or arguing with one of the other kids.

"I don't know Jude." Callie told him. "But I'll tell them that I told you to do it." Once again she was willing to take the fall for him if it meant protecting him.

"But you'll get into more trouble than me." Jude said miserably. Bill had warned them that Callie's next stop would be a group home or juvie if she didn't watch out.

"It's okay." Callie tried to reassure him. "I'll figure something out."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Get to class." Callie instructed Jude. She didn't want him getting into any more trouble by being late. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." She assured him once more before letting him leave.


	2. Chapter 2

When the final bell rang Jude rushed to the car. He didn't want to be late. When he got there Callie was already waiting for him but luckily Lena wasn't there yet.

"Hey baby." Callie hugged him, trying to relieve some of his tension. She had tried to come up with a way to take the blame but short of saying that she had forced him into it there was no way of making it look like he wasn't guilty.

"Are you mad at me?" Jude asked his sister.

Callie looked down at the young boy. She wasn't really angry with him. She was disappointed and she was afraid but she wasn't angry. She could never be angry with him. He was always so good. Even now she understood why he did this. Math had always been a task for him and no matter how much she tried to help him he still struggled. He was just trying to keep from getting in trouble. Unfortunately his method had gotten him into it even more.

"No baby." Callie said with a smile. "I'm not mad."

The other kids were now collecting around the car as well and so the Jacob siblings remained quiet. They didn't want to discuss this in front of them. They waited by the car until they saw Lena walking towards them and Callie immediately moved so she was standing protectively in front of her brother.

* * *

><p>Lena noticed Callie's position and sighed to herself. What was she to do with them? She could see the fear in both their eyes even though they avoided looking at her. Lena didn't want to bring anything up in front of the others or without Stef so she just unlocked the car and ushered everyone in.<p>

Brandon and the twins chatted easily on the drive home but the two kids sitting at the very back remained absolutely quiet and could see Callie gently stroking Jude's hair in the rear view mirror and she just knew that Callie was trying hard to formulate a plan to get Jude out of trouble. Lena was willing to bet that Callie herself would take the blame.

Lena had already called Stef to let her know what had happened so that they could talk to Jude as soon as they got home. Stef had been just as disappointed as Lena had been but they both agreed to give Jude a chance to explain before saying anything.

Lena pulled into the driveway and the three chatty kids quickly headed upstairs. Callie and Jude walked in slowly behind, hoping that they'd be allowed to go up as well but just as they thought, Lena called Jude into the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Jude, come here please." Lena said, motioning towards the chair that Stef had pulled out.<p>

The moment Jude stopped walking Callie did too and Stef and Lena shared a glance. When Jude began to walk towards the dining room Callie was just a step behind him but Lena stopped her at the entrance.

"You can wait upstairs Callie." Lena said gently. "We just want to talk to Jude." Both women had been trying hard to get Callie to hand over some of the responsibility she carried to them but it was hard for her as well as for them. Callie had been looking out for Jude for more than half his life and she didn't trust anyone to care for him the way she did.

Jude immediately turned to face Callie, giving her a terrified look and Callie squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. She hadn't come up with a good enough plan to protect them both so instead she did the only other thing she could - she took the blame.

"I did it." Callie said quickly, before they could call Jude again.

"You stole the test?" Stef asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing that Callie was lying.

"I made him do it." Callie corrected. "I've made him do it before, this time he just got caught."

Stef and Lena looked at each other, wondering if this could possibly be true, though they doubted it. Callie had easily admitted that Jude was having trouble with math when he had to take the placement test so why would she cover up now? Besides, both women already assumed that Callie would take the blame.

"Callie..." Stef began but Callie interrupted her.

"I did." Callie said, "I make him steal the tests and then I teach him all the answers so that he passes." She explained.

Jude continued to stand there, looking lost. He had no idea what to say or do so he just waiting, with his sister's hand still on his shoulder, promising him safety.

"Please wait for us out back." Lena said after a moment. "She wanted to talk to Stef for a moment before they continued.

* * *

><p>The moment the kids were gone Stef turned to her wife. "Do we believe that?" She asked.<p>

"No." Lena sighed. "We already knew she'd try to take the blame." Lena reasoned.

"But how do we get the truth?" Stef asked.

"We need to talk to Jude separately." Lena said. "He won't lie."

"Like Callie will allow that." Stef said with a disbelieving laugh.

"Stef, they can't keep doing this." Lena said. "Callie can't keep taking the fall for Jude every time. I get that she wanted to protect him when he was being harmed but now he needs to learn to be responsible for his actions and Callie just needs a break."

"I'm not arguing with you Lena." Stef said. "I agree with what you're saying but Callie isn't going to allow it. Jude will stick to her story and she will take the blame."

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have done that." Jude whispered miserably, though he knew that there was nothing else she could have done. He had practically begged her to save him.<p>

"It's okay Jude." Callie shushed him. "It's going to be okay."

"But I would have just gotten into trouble, you might get sent away." Jude argued.

"We don't know whats going to happen Jude." Callie said. "But whatever it is I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you."

Jude was about to say something when the back door opened and both Stef and Lena walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Callie please wait inside for us." Stef said in a no nonsense voice.

Callie opened her mouth to argue but Stef stopped her.

"Go Callie." She said firmly.

Callie looked from Stef to Lena and then at Jude. "I'll be right inside." She told him, letting him know that she'd be there if he needed her, before heading back inside reluctantly.

"Jude, did Callie really tell you to steal that test?" Lena asked once Callie was gone. She sat down in Callie's place next to Jude so that she wasn't towering over him, Stef doing the same.

Jude thought hard but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

"What will you do to her?" Jude finally asked in a small voice.

"It depends." Stef answered. "What was her involvement in all of this?"

Tears glazed Jude's eyes and when one slipped down his cheek Lena carefully brushed it away. "She didn't tell you to take it did she?"

Jude shook his head slightly. "I took it. She tells me not to steal."

"Why did you?" Stef asked.

"I would have failed." Jude said. "I don't understand most of it."

"Why didn't you ask for help?" Lena asked. "I've been asking you if you needed any help but you said no. I helped you for the placement test, I could have helped you again."

"I didn't want to bother you." Jude answered honestly. "I thought I could just see a few questions and pass."

"When did you tell Callie about this?" Lena asked, knowing that it had to be sometime between the morning and the end of school.

"At lunch." Jude answered. "Callie came to see me and asked me what happened."

"And you just let her take the blame?" Stef asked, feeling sorry for the girl that was willing to risk anything for the sake of her brother.

"I'm sorry, she didn't do anything please don't send her away." Jude said in a panicked voice, the words just rushing out of his mouth in desperation. "They'll send her back to juvie."

"We're not sending anyone away Jude." Lena assured him, patting his back trying to get him to calm down. "But what you did was not okay." She continued once he stopped crying. "You can't go around stealing things or cheating no matter what the reason. It's a bad habit and you can't let it continue."

"I promise, I'll never do it again." Jude said.

"Well, you know that you're suspended from school for a week." Lena explained. "Along with that you're also grounded and we'll be working together every evening to help you with your math okay."

"That's it?" Jude asked in wonder.

"You want more?" Stef asked back, with a smirk.

"No, I just..." Jude began, but then kept his mouth shut. Why give them ideas?

"Jude, we will never hurt you." Lena said, knowing exactly what the boy was thinking. "We are upset and a little disappointed in you right now but we would still never hurt you. You will still have a place to live and you will still get your meals. None of that changes."

"But, you also have to do your part." Stef continued. "You have to be the best person that you can be. That's your job as a kid. We expect you to be honest and kind if and when you do make a mistake you need to be brave enough to face it. You know that we won't hurt you so you have no reason to let Callie take the fall for you."

"I know." Jude said, looking away. "I'm sorry."

"Okay." Lena said. "Why don't you go upstairs and start your homework and then after dinner we'll do some math."

"Are you going to get mad at her?" Jude asked as he got up.

"No, but we are going to talk to her." Stef answered. "And I think after that you owe her an apology too."

* * *

><p>Jude headed into the house with Stef and Lena close behind, to find his sister sitting at the kitchen table, her food shaking in anticipation.<p>

"Jude." She stood up the moment the door opened.

"I'm sorry." Jude said as he hugged Callie before heading upstairs to start on homework.

Callie just watched him, his eyes told her that he didn't say what she wanted him to say.

"Have a seat love." Stef said as she watched Callie watch Jude walk away.

Callie turned back to the two women, her face visibly paler and worry clouding her eyes.

"It's my fault." Callie said, in one last attempt to take the fall for her brother.

"No, it's not." Stef stated, to show the girl that they already knew that truth.

"You're not in trouble." Lena added, hoping to get the girl to lower her defenses.

"And Jude?" Callie asked quickly.

"He's grounded this week." Stef said. "And he's suspended from school."

"That's it?" Callie asked, repeating the phrase her brother had used just moments ago.

"Yes Callie, that's it." Stef said, sharing a shaky smile with Lena. "Apart from extra math help from Lena."

"Honey, you know we aren't going to hurt you, don't you?" Lena asked gently.

Callie nodded slightly. She had that idea but things could turn at any point. Everything was fine as long as you weren't in trouble but the moment something happened to upset them, the tide could turn.

"Then why did you take the blame?" Lena asked.

"I just want to protect him." Callie said.

"I know that honey, but you're not really protecting him." Stef said. "Not this time at least. I know that you protected him from being beaten and made sure he was fed and warm and I admire you so much for that. But honey, part of protecting someone and helping them grow to be a good person is teaching them right from wrong. If Jude makes a mistake and you aren't in any immediate danger then you need to let him take the fall. He needs to learn from them. If you keep bailing him out he won't learn that it's wrong."

"He knows it's wrong." Callie said, almost in tears. "I've always told him not to steal. I've stolen food many times myself but only because sometimes it's the only way we got anything to eat. But I always told him that we never steal unless we need something to survive. It's not like we stole candy or money or anything."

Stef and Lena watched the girl trying hard to defend her choices. Their hearts broke at the sight of her. She was so young but still she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Sweetheart, you have done an amazing job with Jude." Lena said. "We don't doubt for a second that you're the reason he is still so innocent and trusting. He's always been able to trust you to look out for him. In many ways you've been like a parent. But it's also the parent's job to let their kids make mistakes and force them to deal with the consequences."

"I've always done it." Callie said, unsure of how to just let her little brother depend on himself.

"This times it's different." Stef pointed out. "Usually you protect him from something that he couldn't really control, like when he was being hit for wearing a dress or when you stole to feed him. That's not his fault and he doesn't deserve to be punished for it. But this time he did something unnecessary, knowing it was wrong. If you take the fall he'll grow up learning that he can get away with anything. That's not what you want to teach him is it?"

Callie shook her head slowing, thinking about what the women in front of her were saying. She had never thought about it that way but they were making sense. She remembered a time when her own mother got upset with her for lying when she broke a plate. She hadn't been angry that the plate broke but just that Callie hadn't been honest about it.

"I'm sorry." She finally said. "You're right. He just loves it here and didn't want to risk being sent away because he had trouble with math. I know it was wrong and so does he."

"Okay." Lena said. "But you can always come to us with any problem." She reminded the girl.

"Another way you can help him is to come to us." Stef added. "You can show him that it's safe for him to do that too."

"I kinda knew you wouldn't hurt us." Callie admitted. "I just got... scared I guess."

"We all get scared sometimes and we all make mistakes, but we have to learn from them. And you have to let Jude learn from his." Stef said.

"I know." Callie said. "I won't do it again."

* * *

><p>Stef and Lena watched as Callie climbed the stairs, knowing that she would go straight to her brother.<p>

"So what happens if he fails the midterm?" Stef asked.

"Nothing really." Lena said. "His GPA will go down that's all. He can make up for it at the end of the year. I'll work with him and we'll get him to a place where he can do it on his own."

"I never imagined he'd do something like this." Stef said, still unable to believe this was really happening. "Of all the kids, he's the least trouble."

"Maybe it's a good thing." Lena said. "He feels safe enough to take the risk. You heard what Callie said - he didn't want to get sent away."

"That doesn't excuse it." Stef said matter-of-factly.

"No, but I do understand it." Lena said. "I sort of did it myself."

"Did what?" Stef asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I may have changed Jude's grade so that he could stay in school." Lena said sheepishly.

"YOU WHAT? Lena!" Stef almost shouted.

"I just didn't want him to get sent away either." Lena said. "I know it was wrong and I do feel guilty but when I look at him and I see how he's thriving here I can't help but think I did the right thing."

Stef looked at her wife and she could tell that Lena was hoping that she'd agree with her. Stef thought about Jude and how much he had opened up lately and how his whole face lit up when he smiled. She couldn't help but feel the same way as her wife.

"I think so too." Stef said, pulling Lena into her arms.

Neither woman said it out loud but both were thinking the very same thing - the Jacob siblings belonged with them and it was just a matter of time until the word _adoption_ came up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

This was just a short story. Something I had thought of since every time Callie took the blame for everything. Hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for the reviews.

Love Junebug.


End file.
